


Медовый поцелуй

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон очень хотел бы знать, почему они с Холмсом находятся в сельской местности. У Холмса есть свои причины.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Медовый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey-Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570537) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 

– Холмс, что мы вообще здесь делаем? – любопытство Уотсона наконец-то пересилило его терпение. По правде говоря, я ожидал, что он начнёт расспрашивать меня раньше. Но он не сделал этого ни тогда, когда я его разбудил, ни тогда, когда мы сели на утренний поезд. Я надеялся, что он спросит, когда мы прибудем на маленькую сонную деревенскую станцию и нас встретит нанятая мною повозка с корзинкой за сиденьем. Но Уотсон продолжал молчать даже тогда, когда я, отпустив наблюдавшего за повозкой мальчика, повёз нас прочь от станции по просёлочным дорогам. Он ничего не спросил даже в тот момент, когда я остановился перед уединённым домом. Но сейчас, видимо, наступил тот момент, когда ему захотелось получить ответы. – Я думал, у вас есть дело.

– У нас, Уотсон, – машинально поправил я. – Эти дела – наши, по крайней мере, мы так решили, когда вы согласились вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Так что если бы было дело, оно было бы у нас. Это будет _наше_ дело, а не только моё. – Это был ключевой момент для меня, чтобы Уотсон считал себя полноправным партнёром в наших делах. Он продал свою практику, отказался от независимости и своего (по общему признанию, одинокого) места жительства, чтобы вернуться ко мне.

Я позволил ему считать меня мёртвым в течение трёх лет.

В то время это было логичным решением – позволить Уотсону поверить, что я погиб. Даже сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я всё ещё считаю, что это был лучший вариант. Но если бы я мог заглянуть в будущее – если бы я мог предсказывать события, знал бы, что ждёт меня в те годы, когда мне понадобилось раскрыть и уничтожить остатки организации Мориарти – если бы я знал, чего это будет стоить... Ну, что тут можно сказать. Я не мог этого знать. И я действовал так ради его безопасности и безопасности его семьи, так же, как и своей собственной, как тогда, так и на протяжении всех этих лет. Я сделал всё, что мог, с теми данными, которые у меня были. У меня просто _не было_ всех данных, и, как это часто бывает при теоретизировании без всех фактов, я допустил ошибки. И всё же я понимал, что должен Уотсону гораздо больше, чем простое извинение, которое принёс ему в кабинете, или более замысловатое извинение, которое пытался принести после поимки Морана.

Как бы то ни было, признание того, что он – необходимая часть работы, было сущим пустяком, но я считал, что без него не обойтись для нашего общего благополучия.

Уотсон хмыкнул. – Очень хорошо, Холмс, это было бы наше дело, _если_ бы у нас было дело. – Он одарил меня наполовину шутливой, наполовину насмешливой улыбкой. – Но поскольку вы только что признали, что у нас _нет_ дела, я повторяю: что мы здесь делаем?

– Ах. – Я спрыгнул с сиденья и закрепил поводья нашей лошади, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Уотсону. – По-моему, это называется «отпуск».

Уотсон уставился на меня. – Вы что, шутите? – спросил он наконец.

– Ничего подобного. – Я не шутил, хотя отпускной аспект был лишь частью того, что я надеялся сделать в тот день. Ведь Уотсон нуждался в отдыхе, и очень сильно. Я знал, что его сон часто нарушался. Даже если я не слышал этого от него, не был свидетелем, его глаза и кожа показывали моему наблюдательному взгляду последствия длительного истощения. Хуже того, он был слишком худ, измученный горем и напряжением почти так же сильно, как ранением и лихорадкой, когда мы впервые встретились. Месяц с лишним заботы миссис Хадсон и её превосходная стряпня только-только начали приводить в порядок измождённую скорбью плоть. Но самым тревожным было то, что я заметил перемену в настроении Уотсона. Бывали моменты в нашей гостиной, когда он был со мной физически, но мысленно терялся в каком-то тёмном, печальном месте, о котором я мог только догадываться. Иногда моей скрипке удавалось вытащить его из этих туманных мыслей, но я видел по его неуверенной улыбке, каких усилий ему стоило вернуться ко мне. А иногда я ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд с выражением, которому не мог подобрать названия, взгляд, который был так близок к тому, чтобы выбить меня из колеи, как никогда раньше. Этот взгляд исчезал всякий раз, когда я поворачивался, чтобы встретиться с ним, неуловимым призраком, преследовавшим его в квартире 221Б так же, как и более понятные призраки.

По всем этим и многим другим причинам я надеялся, что короткий отпуск поможет мне восстановить душевное и физическое здоровье моего Уотсона.

Я также достаточно хорошо знал своего Уотсона, чтобы _не говорить_ ничего из этого. Он никогда не примет подобные мои доводы о нём. Что бы там ни изменилось, он оставался таким же самоотверженным и скромным, как всегда. Поэтому я дал ему другую причину. – Хотя я уже давно вернулся, Уотсон, я всё ещё слишком быстро устаю. В последние недели перед возвращением я напряг все свои силы до предела. И лучший доктор, которого я когда-либо знал, однажды посоветовал мне, что несколько дней перемены обстановки так же эффективны для восстановления тела и ума, как недели жизни в привычном русле.

Лицо Уотсона расплылось в широкой улыбке, когда я процитировал совет, который он дал мне после завершения дела нидерландско-суматрской компании, когда я вернулся с ним из Лиона, почти утонув в тёмных облаках, которые душили мои волю и ум. – Я не знал раньше, что вы особенно склонны прислушиваться к медицинским советам, – сказал он с тем ироничным юмором, которого мне так не хватало с тех пор, как я вернулся. – Я рад видеть, что вы исправляете свои привычки.

– Вряд ли, Уотсон, – беззаботно возразил я. - Но научный ум всегда открыт для исследования. Я подумал, что стоит провести эксперимент. Кроме того, участок перед этим домом пересекает ручей, который славится своей рыбалкой. Кажется, вы когда-то обещали научить меня своему умению ловить на муху.

Мой гамбит был вознаграждён сердечным смехом Уотсона, когда он спрыгнул с повозки. – В этой повозке нет места для удочек, хотя я вижу очень красивую корзинку для пикника. Полагаю, в доме есть снасти для рыбалки?

– Вы сегодня блистаете, мой дорогой друг.

– Однако уже почти полдень. Рыбалка будет лучше позже, во второй половине дня. – Уотсон задумчиво посмотрел на корзинку. – Не думаю, что мне удастся убедить вас исследовать содержимое этой корзины, прежде чем вы начнёте изучать тончайшее искусство ловли на мух.

– Это кажется разумным для начала.

У каждого из нас была только одна дорожная сумка, так что Уотсону не потребовалось много времени, чтобы собрать наш багаж и отнести его в дом, пока я занимался перевозкой. Повозка может остаться там, где стоит. Мне потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы распрячь лошадь и отвести её к примитивному загону позади дома. Мой успех в подражании конюхам, грумам, извозчикам и тому подобному во время моих расследований был основан на подлинном мастерстве обращения с лошадьми, мастерстве, которое я изо всех сил старался сохранить за собой в течение трёх лет моих скитаний. Я попросил спокойного коня и был благодарен за то, что этот мерин выполнял мои команды как в упряжке, так и без неё. У меня не было ни малейшего желания начинать этот отпуск, гоняясь за убегающим животным или нянчась с ним хлыстом или едой.

Когда я вернулся к дому, Уотсон уже стоял снаружи с корзинкой в одной руке, двумя удочками в другой и ящиком со снастями у ног. – Я подумал, что мы могли бы пообедать на воздухе, возле этого ручья, – предложил он. – Приятно видеть солнце и дышать деревенским воздухом.

Я не возражал, хотя особой любви к еде на свежем воздухе у меня не было, да и опыта в последнее время было слишком много. Выжидательный взгляд Уотсона был достаточной причиной, чтобы пообедать _на свежем воздухе*_. Мы шли в ногу с лёгкостью долгого знакомства. Хотя к ручью не было хорошо протоптанной тропинки – в этом месте редко кто бывал – я достаточно хороший сыщик для того, чтобы найти ручей, когда знаю, что он есть. Довольно скоро мы устроились на травянистом холме, достаточно высоком и далёком от ручья, чтобы быть сухими под ногами, но находящимся достаточно близко к воде, чтобы слышать её журчание, когда она скользила по его берегам. Никого не было видно. Я ещё больше ощутил, как тепло на солнце, когда снял кепку и положил её в карман для сохранности. Уотсон, должно быть, тоже почувствовал тепло. Он снял пальто, расстелил его на земле и использовал как грубое сиденье. Я последовал его примеру, и мы вдвоём, сидя в одних рубашках, принялись копаться в корзинке с завтраком. Под крышкой лежали тарелки, столовые приборы и два крепких бокала, удерживаемые на месте кожаными ремнями, в то время как второй набор ремней закреплял бутылку вина в одном углу корзинки. Остальная часть содержимого представляла собой изобилие из свежеиспечённого хлеба, толстых ломтиков вяленой ветчины, ломтиков сыра, глиняного горшочка со свежим маслом, стеклянной банки мёда, а также ассортимента помятых пирогов, тщательно завёрнутых в салфетки. Я с улыбкой достал банку с мёдом.

И тут я снова увидел этот взгляд, которому не мог дать названия. Я притворился, что изучаю оттенок и консистенцию золотой субстанции, в то время как пытался собрать больше данных. Взгляд Уотсона был устремлён на меня, он переводил его с моих рук на лицо, но я снова не понимал, что за этим кроется. Я подавил хмурый взгляд и чуть не потерял контроль над мёдом. Взгляд исчез, когда момент был нарушен.

– Я вижу, вы хотите начать со сладкого, – мягко сказал Уотсон. – Может, мне нарезать хлеба? Я знаю, что хлеб с мёдом – одно из ваших любимых блюд.

– Это всё ещё так, – заверил я его с быстрой улыбкой, скрывая своё разочарование. – Вы тоже его любили.

– И всё ещё люблю. – Он протянул мне два толстых ломтя хлеба и ложку для мёда. Я намазал мёда на хлеб гораздо больше, чем могло бы на нём поместиться, что заставило Уотсона усмехнуться. Его веселье перешло в хохот, когда я неуклюже попытался вернуть ему его кусок, не уронив свой и не разбрызгав повсюду мёд. Смех сменился довольным звуком, когда он откусил кусочек липкого лакомства. Согретый этим звуком, я слизнул лишний мёд с кончиков пальцев, прежде чем начать есть.

Сладость взорвалась на моём языке, но не простая, как сахар. Он был сложным, как всегда, каждый раз разным, ведь каждый мёд уникален, как отпечаток пальца. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться тайной и распутать нити: сначала лёгкие цветочные ноты, слабо намекающие на фрукты (возможно, вишня, но скорее цветы вишни); затем богатые средние ноты, с сильным намёком на свежий пчелиный воск (мёд был недавно собран из сот, очень чистых сот из центра улья, где нет рядом выводка или плетенной стороны улья); и, наконец, нежное, землистое прикосновение в конце, наводящее на мысль о земле, которая питала растения, от которых зависел улей (незнакомо, но очень вероятно, что где-то поблизости, мне нужно будет попробовать больше мёда из местных ульев, чтобы быть уверенным). Я облизал губы, прогоняя языком последние данные о вкусе, а затем открыл глаза и прищурился от солнца.

И увидел, что Уотсон снова смотрит на меня, забыв про хлеб с мёдом в одной руке. Только на этот раз, ослеплённый лучами солнца, сладостью, тающей на моём языке и воспоминанием о воске и цветах в моей голове, всё внезапно прояснилось. Я понял этот взгляд, как внезапно понял и многое другое. Как я уже говорил, это фатальная ошибка – теоретизировать, не имея всех данных. И вот уже больше месяца – а до этого и несколько лет – я намеренно скрывал некоторые факты, которые знал о себе, но не хотел признавать. Я был виновен в сокрытии – игнорировании – данных. И при этом я ослепил себя, чтобы увидеть то, что могло быть там раньше... и, конечно, было передо мной сейчас.

Как долго я этого не замечал? Как долго я был слеп к истине?

Был ли я прав сейчас?

Как и все гипотезы, необходимо было проверить именно эту теорию, чтобы определить её истинность. Без доказательств она останется не более чем праздной фантазией – или тонким ядом.

Я наклонился вперёд с чувством неизбежности, которого не испытывал с тех пор, как увидел, как посыльный доставил записку Уотсону, вызывая его к вымышленной больной женщине, и в то же время открывая Мориарти возможность встретиться со мной наедине возле Рейхенбаха. И как тогда, я столкнулся с моментом, который мог – мог бы – изменить мою жизнь навсегда. Или покончить с этим, по крайней мере так, как я знал это раньше.

В последний раз, когда я столкнулся с такой опасностью, я потерял три года своей жизни и покинул мир, думая, что умер. Другие пострадали в моё отсутствие. За мои ошибки.

Но тогда я не свернул в сторону, как не свернул бы и сейчас. Адреналин хлынул через меня, и моя рука слегка задрожала, когда я поднял её. Уотсон продолжал смотреть на меня, и его лицо слегка побледнело.

– У вас мёд на кончике усов, – тихо сказал я. Я не мог бы говорить громче, даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь. И, собрав всё своё мужество, я протянул руку и вытер каплю мёда большим пальцем.

Или я попытался это сделать, потому что Уотсон наклонился к моей руке, и то, что было простым прикосновением, превратилось в трепетную ласку.

Я был прав. Я видел, но оказался неспособным приглядеться повнимательней. Я теоретизировал – и действовал – не имея всех данных. И годы были потеряны.

Но не более того. В этот золотой, славный миг мир изменился. И я узнал ещё один вкус мёда: на что он был похож и какой у него привкус, когда я почувствовал его языком во рту моего Уотсона, когда его усы грубо приласкали мою губу, а его тело прижалось к моему.

***

* – Al fresco (итал.) – у этого выражения есть и другой перевод: половое сношение на открытом воздухе. :)


End file.
